


Dreville: First Kiss

by Readingfanfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: It felt like heaven for about 10 seconds. Than Neville realized who he’d just kissed and he jumped backward, nearly stumbling over the table that he was sure hadn’t been there before. His face flamed up as he turned, tripping over a stack of books and letting out a curse as he finally reached the door.10 seconds is enough to change your life.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	Dreville: First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I think my writing/posting break is officially over. 
> 
> During my break, I found a couple of wonderful Dreville stories and it made me want to try and write one too. This was the first attempt I made in September. This ship helped me to find some love back for writing. And now I feel comfortable again to post here on AO3 and share with others. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and if you have time, please let me know what you think.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like heaven for about 10 seconds. Than Neville realized who he’d just kissed and he jumped backward, nearly stumbling over the table that he was sure hadn’t been there before. His face flamed up as he turned, tripping over a stack of books and letting out a curse as he finally reached the door. 

“I’m so-sorry, I didn’t-” He babbled, his lips still tingling as he took hold of the doorknob and turned it. He hardly had the door open an inch when it slammed shut again, the sound vibrating inside his bones.  _ No _ . He pulled on the knob again, his heart beating away in his chest as the door didn’t move. 

“Neville.” 

He practically jumped out of his skin, not having heard the footsteps reaching him. He closed his eyes, janking at the knob again but he knew it was pointless. He felt the magic wrap around him like a blanket and Neville let out a sigh, placing his head against the cool door frame. 

“Please, just-” He started, swallowing around the lump in his throat. What the hell had gotten over him anyway!? One minute they were studying in peace and the next Neville leaned forward and- and- By Merlin, he would have to hear about this till the day he died!

“Nev, can you stop panicking for a second and just turn around?” 

_ NO! _ Neville’s mind shouted the word loudly. How would he ever be able to do that? He bit his bottom lip hard, letting out a loud hush of breath before opening his eyes and staring at the wooden door. The magic wrapped around him grew warmer and his body shivered when a cold hand was placed on his shoulder. 

“Why are your hands always so cold?” Neville frowned at the door, wanting to sink into the floor of embarrassment. First, he’d kissed him out of the blue and now he was asking stupid questions! This day couldn’t possibly get any worse. 

“Turn around and I’ll tell you. Come on, Nev. Talk to me?” 

Neville sighed. He wasn’t able to resist when he heard the doubt in the question. He turned around, looking down at his shoes. A cold finger was placed underneath his chin and he allowed it. 

“I’m sorry.” He blurted out as soon as Draco’s eyes fell on him. He wanted to create space, hide away but the door was pressed against his back and Neville knew it wouldn’t open. Not unless Draco undid the magic. He risked a glance at him, noticing the thin, pink lips. Lips he’d just kissed only seconds ago and panic flooded him again, making him push Draco back and try to open the door one more time. 

Embarrassment turned into anger as the door stayed closed, feeling like an animal caught in headlights. “Fuck, Draco! Just open the damn door!” He called out, kicking it once and turning around again. Draco took a step closer, the magic radiating off him feeling warm and strong and Neville's anger changed again, something close to despair as he kicked the door with his heel. His eyes started to sting and he blinked rapidly, not allowing himself to cry. He wasn’t a damn first year anymore! 

“Nev. Please, don’t.” Draco’s voice was soft and caring and Neville’s heart skipped a beat. Even though they’d been friends now for close to a year, it still caught him by surprise when Draco sounded like that. He only ever sounded like that when they were alone together and it was one of the many things Neville had come to love about Draco. 

_ Love _ . His own voice sounded smug inside his head. Who would have thought he’d ever come to love Draco Malfoy? He closed his eyes, trying to turn his head away but Draco’s hands stopped him. A cold thumb brushed away a tear and Neville held his breath, not knowing what to do. 

“I’m not mad, Neville.” Draco’s voice seemed to caress his skin as he spoke and Neville opened his eyes. Draco gave a small smile, his thumb still brushing over Neville’s right cheek. “Finally, he looks at me.”

“Draco, I-” Neville started, stopping when Draco placed a finger on his mouth. Draco’s hand went from his cheek to his hair, carding his fingers through it a couple of times, not taking his eyes of Neville. 

“I’m not mad, and I’m not disgusted,” Draco spoke up, removing his finger from Neville’s mouth and placing both hands on Neville’s shoulders. “I guess I’m just surprised. I didn’t know you were g-”

“Well, now you do.” Neville snapped, shrugging Draco’s hands off his shoulder and gesturing behind him. “So, if you can just open the door and let me leave then we can pretend that none of this ever happened.” 

“Why would I want to do that?” Draco asked, placing his hand on Neville’s arm. 

“Draco, this isn’t-” Neville started, frustration beginning to build. This situation was embarrassing enough already! “Can’t we just forget all this and get back to how we were?” Neville gestured between them, feeling helpless as Draco frowned at him and took a step closer. 

“So, you don’t want to kiss me again?” 

“Don’t mock me, Draco!” Neville clenched his hands into fists, taking a very deep breathe in and out. Violence was never the answer but a large part of him just wanted to shove Draco away and blast open the door. 

“I’m not mocking you! By Merlin, I would never-” Draco mumbled, grabbing Neville’s shoulders and pushing him against the door. 

“Oi!” 

“Oh shut up, Nev.” Draco called out and Neville’s world stopped spinning as Draco crashed their lips together. 

“You- you didn’t answer my q-question.” Neville breathed out when they finally pulled apart. Draco raised an eyebrow in question and Neville got distracted by his kiss swollen lips. Draco smirked, teasingly placing a kiss on the side of Neville’s mouth. 

“What question, Nev?” 

Neville took Draco’s hands in his own, placing a kiss on the knuckles and pride swept through him as he heard Draco suck in his breath. It was an intoxicating feeling, having such an effect on Draco and Neville smiled as he looked up. “Why are your hands always so cold?”

“I don’t know.” Draco shrugged, letting Neville kiss his knuckles again, his cheeks turning a soft pink that did things to Neville’s groin. “Maybe- maybe I just haven’t found the right person yet to warm them up?” 

“Maybe.” Neville hummed, placing one last kiss on either hand before dropping them down and squeezing them. “Maybe we just need to practice a bit more, right?” Neville grinned, capturing Draco in a deep kiss that had the blonde let out a moan. The soft pink on Draco’s cheeks deepened and Neville grinned wider, laughing when Draco rolled his eyes at him and tried to push him away. 

“You’re an idiot, Nev.” 

“And you’re a posh brat.” Neville said fondly, pulling Draco closer for another kiss. 

The end. 


End file.
